User blog:YoIobeans/Ready Player One Event
As many of you know, Roblox has come out with a Ready Player One event, and have made it the hardest roblox event ever. You need to get three keys, each one hard to get, from three different games. Once these are gotten, one more hidden game is needed to get the dominus (only for first person to get all four challenges done.) Key Locations The first key (Copper) was in Jailbreak. The second key (Jade was in Phantom Forces-Mobile Piano for mobile users) The third key (Crystal) was in Hexaria. Final Quest Now the final challenge, many thought was in LT2, but that "Test" badge was just to throw you off. Here is the first Roblox RPO final section clue, posted only about and hour ago: "Your journey will come to an end In a place all Gunters love to recommend But there’s more to this story In a land called purgatory To enter, it would be wise If you wore some kind of disguise That can only be obtained When all fragments are contained" So upon reading this, my first thought was: "Who is Gunter?" So I looked up "Gunter". First result was this. http://readyplayerone.wikia.com/wiki/Gunter Read the article. Very carefully. Gunters in Ready Player One hunt easter eggs. And the next Roblox event coming up is the traditional Easter Egg Hunt. Now the last part. When each key in their respective games were gotten, you get a crown for you avatar. Soooo, if you wear all three of these, and play the Easter Egg Hunt, and find "he'll" A.K.A purgatory, and in here, you can unlock the gates to get the dominus, or wings if you aren't the first. All edits to this blog post will be listed below. I wanted to post this because nobody has posted on youtube yet, so I'm kind of the first to figure this out... Edits Edit 1: 9:08 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST|UTC 5:00)-''' According to Jimk22, a roblox user (DysektV2...???) tweeted a post showing that the test badge for Lumber Tycoon 2 has the same scripts as the badge for the Mount Ignis Egg Badge from the 2017 Easter Egg Hunt. Perhaps the event will take place in LT2 like many think, but in an added area. 'Edit 2: 9:26 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' There was (according to Jac16king a chicken found in the 2017 Egg Hunt, matching the Jailbreak RPO Event chicken. Also, Mt. Ignis has the same scripts as mentioned earlier, resulting in the proposition that the key might be in the 2017 Egg Hunt. Purgatory could be in the Maze in LT2, sure, but it would make more sense in....Mt. Ignis! It's a volcano, right? The problem is, the old egg hunt may be hard to find for new users, but Hexaria isn't really a popular game either, so it's hard to tell. 'Edit 3: 9:32 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' It is possible the dominus is in the 2016 Egg hunt. Remember the quote/riddle with the fragments. Remember the 2016 pink shards. Once you get the pink shards, you go to the graveyard, hence, purgatory. Again, just another theory. 'Edit 4: 9:36 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' 'HUGE UPDATE-' The Roblox 2017 Egg Hunt was updated on March, 26th 2018...suspicious...Roblox might be throwing us off, but it's unlikely. It's possible that the event takes place in both Lumber Tycoon 2 and The Lost Eggs (2017 Egg Hunt). 'Edit 5: 9:46 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' 'GIANT UPDATE-' Under badges for the 2017 Egg Hunt, there is a brand new badge called Tester. This badge is similar to the other disguised badges for this event. This almost proves the location of the final thing. Sadly, I cannot play Roblox tonight, lol. Nobody has obtained the badge. 'Edit 6: 9:58 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' 'GINORMOUS UPDATE-' In the room to get the EBR egg (secret room) there are shards. This fits in with the riddle even more. Remember that the Jailbreak Chicken Man was never resolved, and now he's here again. The dominus is in the 2017 Egg Hunt. Photo Credits to User:Jimk22 'Edit 7: 10:12 PM March, 26, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' 'EGG HUNT DOMINUS CONFIRMED-' https://twitter.com/RblxCookieAI/status/978442019273105408 https://twitter.com/RblxCookieAI/status/978450506728304640 Choking because I can't play, lol. 'Edit 8: 1:28 PM March, 27, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' Theories still going around. You might have to get all eggs in egg hunt to find "purgatory", though that would be challenging. I am only missing two. People testing EBR egg locations for getting the egg as well as exploring Lumber Tycoon 2 maze currently. 'Edit 9: 4:02 PM March, 27, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' A new hint for the final quest was just published. It reads as follows: Down in this infernal region lies an ancient foe whose piercing gaze plunges you deep in woe. This place is steeped in history… I wonder if you can solve my mystery? The last part of the quest is in the 2017 Egg Hunt. The EBR Egg was obtained deep within an infernal region (far side of Mt. Ignis World). The foe was part of a secret society, and they were quite creepy. History? 2017 Egg Hunt=Roblox History. Then the last line is for rhyming purposes only. People have now started to get the LT2 badge. More are coming today. User:Dysekt and User:TheLastMinutes have gotten the badge, but have yet to tell how. 'Edit 10: 6:25 PM March, 27, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' 'HUGE UPDATE/SPOILER-'''To get the Test Badge, you must shave a piece of Lava Wood, and a piece of Cavecrawler Wood. This explains the riddle "Heights and Depths". Once you do this, you must shave the wood. (If you already have shaved woods of this type on your base, use those). Size doesn't matter. Get dynamite, and go to the Cavern of the Sight. Blow up the wall, and drop the Cavecrawler (Blue) wood into one hole, and the Lava (Red) into the other hole. Once you do this, the door to the Shrine of the Sight will open, revealing a 2017 Egg Hunt teleporter. Upon walking through it, you will teleport to a Mt. Ignis remake (identical mostly) but the world is called "It All Ends Here". Then, go to the secret society cave (like you're getting the EBR egg) and talk to the chicken. After this, it is currently unknown as to how to finish the quest. Some suggest re-collecting all eggs. Me and multiple others have been searching around the world, but to no avail. '''Edit 11: 10:19 AM March, 28, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' It should be noted that the last edit was made after JaseWoof (Jase) released his video saying the same thing. This is not because he figured it out first. All credit goes to User:KingDJ250. 'Edit 12: 9:31 PM March, 31, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' A few days ago, a door with the dominus venari (RPO event dominus) decaled on top of it was found in the 2018 Roblox Egg Hunt. 6 of the eight fragments have been found, and many are searching for the final fragment. The door has 8 slots, each fitting one fragment. Further updates coming. 'Edit 13: 10:59 AM April, 3, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' Sorry for little edits when so much is happening, but I am not keeping up with fragment obtaining myself, so this edit will be very lengthy. Video-''https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=262&v=FDsGdKqCpBs ''Clues released-'' Clue 1= Your journey will come to an end In a place all Gunters love to recommend But there’s more to this story In a land called purgatory To enter, it would be wise If you wore some kind of disguise That can only be obtained When all fragments are contained |-|Clue 2= Down in this infernal region lies an ancient foe whose piercing gaze plunges you deep in woe. This place is steeped in history… I wonder if you can solve my mystery? |-|Clue 3= This villain most fowl wants total control in a place almost devoid of soul. Underneath a place of industry, you can get closer to solving this mystery. |-|Clue 4= Don’t believe what you see The truth will set you free Those cheaters won’t be victorious Have faith, and you shall be meritorious No one yet has survived our final strait Will you be the one to unlock the gate? |-|Clue 5= Scrambling for clues, your noggins must be— Crack this gate by thinking carefully… Amongst these collectibles, the hunt is on for objects that reveal themselves if you have the brains and brawn. |-|Clue 6= An ancient arch of stone; the true path to the throne; hidden where most have not set foot; wading murky water will do no good. |-|Clue 7= A jungle of steel and stone, no match for you. Find the window and right home and you can walk right through. |-|Clue 8= If you wish to continue, The Red Men’s value combine, use the skills you have within you, bunny’s favorite treat will shine. |-|Clue 9= An ancient idol may dismay but snatch the number on the way. Put a ring on the machine, where water flows between. |-|Clue 10= In a world with a ceiling, a fragment will be concealing. Jumping fungi all day and night, appearing when you’re close up tight. |-|Clue 11= The Fifteam Egg is not vital for those who seek the title The Dominus Venari can already be obtained by any Gunter unrestrained. |-|Clue 12= A fragment is found when totem is down; when totem is half its height; when leopard sleeps on top of its head; when ashes from campfire spread. |-|Clue 13= Up in the clouds high above the crowds… through this basket weaved; through this castle achieved; between the airship tent; and between the diving board ascent. |-|Clue 14= Rejoice! Take pride atop my abode somewhere along this road in a village long diminished if you wish to reach the finish. |-|Clue 15= Across the world you must row but how far are you willing to go? This Eulerian puzzle stands in your way; Under every arch you must scud and sway; Once and only once; not twice Or else you’ll pay the price. |-|Clue 16 (Final Clue)= Calling all Gunters, a final clue Obtain all pieces; any can earn the egg of glass For the last trial, however, all keys you must amass Find the distress call and wear a disguise Elements must be unscrambled to enter a surprise Exceed his tests; race to the egg as the winner true '''Edit 14 6:43 PM April, 3, 2018 (EST | UTC 5:00)-' Somebody has the dominus. Dominus owner (not awarded yet) I think that this is the final game. Glass egg is beautiful. The Time This game is made by Ravenshield, the creator of the 2017 Egg Hunt. You may need to talk to the chicken again before going here. '''Heading Credit-User:Fjalon. Category:Blog posts